


Исполни светом тьму мою...

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Тимов не обладала благочестивой праведностью, чтобы осуждать выбор других, все, что у нее было — это собственные принципы борьбы, еще более старые и избитые, чем тесные коридоры станции.





	Исполни светом тьму мою...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Is Dark Within Me, Illuminate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570310) by [sprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprocket/pseuds/sprocket). 



> Примечание:  
> 1) название взято из поэмы Джона Мильтона «Потерянный рай» (в пер. Аркадия Штейнберга).  
> 2) «Брюс и Вулич» — это имена дизайнера по костюмам и специалиста по гриму сериала.
> 
> Бета: belana

Первые впечатления Тимов о «Вавилоне 5» были мрачными и не особо улучшились во время экскурсии, которую на следующий день устроил Лондо. Ожидая турболифт, она разглядывала безвкусные земные конструкции, выхваченные из тени скудным эргономичным искусственным освещением. Перерыв на поиски пропавшей Мэриел стал долгожданным отдыхом от общества мужа, и даже Даггер куда-то отошла, изучая киоски с сувенирами и безделушками.

На Приме Центавра женщине ее положения полагалось всегда иметь сопровождение: от всяких непристойностей ее оберегали служанки, а от покушений — стража. Здесь же, осознала Тимов, никто за ней не следил! Она уже не помнила, когда такое было в последний раз… Смутное воспоминание о том, как тощую девчонку, слишком юную, чтобы брить голову, отругали за то, что она исчезла с летней виллы на несколько часов, было погребено где-то в глубине ее души. Тимов подавила приступ паники, находясь в людном «Зокало».  
Что ж. Если в прогулке наступил перерыв, она и сама найдет дорогу до каюты Лондо. Тимов прошла через рынок, убеждая себя, что вся станция на самом деле квартал особняков, принадлежащих благородным семействам, и отказываясь признать, что она оказалась в одиночестве на публике.

Она вспомнила, как вызвать турболифт нажатием кнопки, шагнула в автоматические двери и произнесла:

— Зеленый уровень, три. 

На самом деле, было бы гораздо пристойнее управлять лифтом с помощью слуги, и как только Лондо с этим справлялся? Двое землян также шагнули в лифт, не прекращая беседы. Женщины, подумала Тимов, хотя определить пол у инопланетян было нелегко. Одна была в перчатках и носила на костюме значок, обозначающий принадлежность к земной касте телепатов. На другой была военная форма. Военнослужащая держала в руках косметичку, которая и являлась темой их разговора.

— Это для дипломатической миссии, — сказала она своей спутнице. 

— От «Брюса и Вулича»? — земная телепатка явно не могла поверить своим глазам. — Вот бы все мои клиенты были такими же щедрыми.

Военнослужащая вздохнула.

— Скажем так… это текущий проект по укреплению отношений между Землей и Минбаром. Синий уровень, два! — закончила она.

«Как странно, — подумала Тимов, — быть просто… собой». С самого рождения она была для своего народа знатной леди: иногда про нее забывали, иногда она становилась центром внимания — это всегда определялось перестановками во власти и положении. Увеличение потока посетителей и усиление охраны, ставшие следствием возросшего политического влияния ее мужа, очень ярко об этом напомнили. Она читала об обычаях, которые сложились вне строгого придворного протокола, но даже если ей приходилось общаться с инопланетянами, это всегда происходило на Центавре, и вела она себя соответственно. Другие кланялись ей… или жестким правилам, по которым она жила, таким же ограниченным и тесным, как кабинка этого лифта, который снова плавно остановился. 

— Зеленый уровень, три! — объявил инопланетный голос.

Тимов подождала немного, но никто из землян не пошевелился.

— Прошу прощения! — резко сказала она.

— Ой, извините! — ответила телепатка, и обе женщины шагнули в сторону.

— Так как прошел твой день? — спросила военнослужащая.

Тимов услышала, как телепатка вздохнула.

— Даже не спрашивай… 

И тут двери лифта захлопнулись, не дав дослушать продолжение фразы.

 

* * *

 

Из случайного замечания на Церемонии Возвышения выяснилось, что военнослужащая из лифта была старшим помощником командира станции. Но недоумение Тимов по поводу связи между приобретением косметики и минбарско-земными отношениями на высшем уровне было позабыто в хаосе, возникшем из-за покушения на Лондо. Человек, которого Тимов представили как главного врача станции, бросился к ее мужу с другого конца комнаты, выкрикивая распоряжения в коммуникатор, а также другим медикам, находившимся на церемонии. Пока Даггер вопила, а Мэриел весьма театрально рухнула в обморок, Тимов надеялась, что медицинский персонал здесь не завершит работу убийц.

— Мэриел! — рявкнула Тимов, и сталь, прозвеневшая в ее голосе, была такой же сильной, как и страх, железной хваткой стиснувший ее сердца. — Возьми себя в руки!

Вокруг Лондо суетились врачи, торопливо подготавливая его к отправке в медицинский отсек станции, они оттеснили трех жен с дороги, выкрикивая совершенно непонятную медицинскую тарабарщину на интерлоке и языке землян. Их профессионализм и настойчивость были так же очевидны, как объявление придворного глашатая, и она вместе с Мэриел и Даггер последовала за носилками в медлаб.

— Но, леди Тимов… — охнул помощник Лондо, заламывая руки. — Что же нам сказать… — и он кивнул в сторону переполненного зала.

Тимов вздернула подбородок, проходя мимо. 

— Прекрасный вопрос, Вир. Полагаю, что ты найдешь на него ответ.

Мэриел не выдержала и ушла с мрачного дежурства в медлабе, как только медики после быстрого обследования сообщили, что положение Лондо очень тяжелое. Тимов и Даггер наблюдали за ее уходом в зловещем молчании.

Но Даггер, как обычно, нарушила тишину первой. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он еще не объявил о разводе официально. Если он умрет… наше будущее будет обеспечено.

— Что он в постели, что на смертном одре — ты одинаково невозмутима, — резко ответила Тимов.

— Такой уж меня воспитали, — спокойно сказала Даггер. — Мой отец, Лондо… общество.

— Да уж, кровь сказывается, — отрезала Тимов. «Что за идиотизм, — в ярости подумала она. — Что за дурацкий, беспринципный и _бесчестный_ выбор!»

Но достаточно ли беспринципный, чтобы подстроить убийство Лондо? Она задумалась над этим вопросом, когда покинула медлаб. Великий Создатель, у всех них было достаточно мотивов для этого, но вряд ли Даггер могла до такого додуматься: она обычно пользовалась ситуацией и реагировала на происходящие события, но не подстраивала их. Она могла допустить покушение, но не стала бы марать руки, планируя такое. Что же до Мэриел… Тимов вздохнула. Мэриел всегда была той еще ядовитой змеюкой. И Тимов вздохнула снова. Она не обладала благочестивой праведностью, чтобы осуждать выбор Даггер, все, что у нее было — это собственные принципы борьбы, еще более старые и избитые, чем тесные коридоры станции. Тимов вспомнила, как в ранние, полные сильнейшего разочарования годы брака они с Лондо разбили о головы друг друга изрядное количество тарелок. Образно говоря, конечно, но иногда и буквально, а слуги, родственники и охрана в ужасе наблюдали за ними. «Я хотя бы скандалила с размахом, — ворчливо подумала Тимов, пытаясь улечься в своей каюте, соседней с каютой Лондо. Без слуг, без других жен. Она уткнулась лицом в тонкие простыни, так и не раздевшись, и уставилась в темноту. — Как и Лондо, идущий самым опасным путем». Например, общаясь с этими таинственными «союзниками» или надоедая техномагам — самим техномагам! 

Тимов содрогнулась. Ей было неприятно присутствовать на последних приемах знати в качестве сварливой жены восходящей звезды, раздраженной из-за перемен в ее устоявшейся жизни. «Однако это лучше, чем быть недооцененной», — подумала Тимов, вспомнив затравленное осунувшееся лицо своей старой подруги Ладиры на похоронах ее племянника. «Тени пришли в движение, моя дорогая, — сказала она тогда, коснувшись ее холодными пальцами. — Будем надеяться, что ты не попадешь в их объятия». Легко позволить кому-то умереть, абстрактно взвесив все «за» и «против», даже зная, что это будет ударом для Центарума.

Но что, если жизнь Лондо связана… Тимов снова заворочалась на надушенных простынях. Только ли политика беспокоила ее? Вряд ли ей понравятся ответы на эти вопросы в этот час одиночества.

Это было неправильно. Даже если это поможет ей избавиться от Лондо… нет, решила она, сев в кровати и одернув юбки. Нет, одна лишь мысль о том, что ей придется поддерживать церемонные беседы на его похоронах, пока другие вдовы будут изображать скорбь, была невыносимее, чем раздражение от его существования. И если у Ладиры было какое-то видение… что ж. Рядом с Даггер и очаровашкой Мэриел, потакавшей всем его прихотям, она, со своим едким языком, точно не будет той, кого Лондо захочет оставить. В любом случае, утром она избавится от него без всяких сожалений. Женщина, которая только что освободилась от долгой связи с родом Моллари, могла позволить себе пролить немного света в темные углы.

 

* * *

 

Как только она все объяснила доктору, тот взял у нее кровь без лишней суеты, а когда емкость для переливания заполнилась, вручил ей воду и немного еды.

— Пейте побольше воды — но не бривари и не вино, хорошо? Если почувствуете головокружение или тошноту, свяжитесь со мной немедленно, — сказал доктор, провожая ее к выходу из медлаба. — Отдохните, если сможете, мы сообщим вам, если состояние Лондо изменится.

— Мне уже не хочется, чтобы вы это делали, — ответила Тимов, чувствуя, что слегка дрожит. У нее забрали много крови при переливании, и теперь она чувствовала слабость, которая наложилась на усталость после долгого дня. — Если он выживет, никто из нас не захочет видеть друг друга, а если нет… — она подняла глаза на земного врача. — То небольшой отдых перед общением с Мэриел или Даггер не помешает. 

Ей бы хотелось лучше понимать выражения лиц землян. 

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, хорошо? — сказал он, останавливаясь у дверей. — И скрестим пальцы.

Она вежливо кивнула, шагнув в пустой коридор. Похоже, даже на этой суетливой космической станции время перед рассветом текло медленно.

Да, вокруг было тихо, но не безлюдно. Некое… существо стояло около лифта. Его тело было совершенно скрыто под самым затейливым скафандром, который ей когда-либо доводилось видеть: широкие плечи, колыхающаяся драпировка-занавес и единственный глаз на небольшом шлеме. Она надеялась, что это был именно шлем. Существо повернуло к ней голову, и она вновь вспомнила о том, что совсем одна здесь. Тимов расправила плечи, поравнявшись с ним. Существо частично загородило ей путь к лифту. 

— Вы посол Кош?

— Да, — из глубин скафандра вырвалась рокочущая трель. 

Голос переводчика был на удивление музыкальным, приятным для центаврианского слуха.

— Доброе _утр_ о, посол, — сказала она.

Ворлонец не шелохнулся.

— Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать? — снова спросила она.

И опять ничего. Зрачок на шлеме расширился и сузился, но ворлонец продолжал молчать. Тимов вздохнула и повернулась, но тут журчащая трель зазвучала снова:

— Голос не может изменить песню, только музыку.

Она оглянулась, но лишь для того, чтобы заметить, как скафандр повернулся и заскользил прочь.

 

* * *

 

— Вздремну совсем чуточку, — сказала Тимов, обращаясь к собственному бледному отражению в зеркале. — До звонка доктора.

Она очнулась от настойчивой трели Babcom, чувствуя дрожь и слабость.

— Да, кто это?! — крикнула она. — Только аудиосвязь!

— Леди Тимов, — произнес вежливый голос, не принадлежавший ни нервному помощнику Лондо, ни земному доктору. — Это Ленньер, помощник посла Деленн. 

Всю слабость с Тимов как рукой сняло. 

— Посол выражает сочувствие по поводу текущего состояния вашего мужа и извиняется за то, что не смогла побеседовать с вами на Церемонии Возвышения.

— Ну, — ответила Тимов, все еще немного ошеломленная, — если она так искренне беспокоится из-за Лондо, то она явно лучше, чем он.

Голос замялся, прежде чем продолжить. 

— Посол хотела бы встретиться с вами, если вы не сильно заняты. Может быть, в ее каюте в пятнадцать часов по станционному времени?

Тимов посмотрела на табло на аппарате связи. Она что, и в самом деле проспала шесть часов?

— Если состояние моего мужа останется стабильным, — уклончиво ответила она. — Я была бы рада встретиться с послом Деленн.

— В таком случае будем ждать вас, леди Тимов, — закончил помощник, и Babcom пискнул, закончив связь.

 

* * *

 

После новостей из медлаба («Все еще без сознания, но стабилен, вероятно, очнется к вечеру, не звоните нам, леди Тимов, мы сами с вами свяжемся, если что-то изменится»), ванны и обеда Тимов почувствовала себя гораздо лучше и отправилась к послу Минбара. 

Юноша-минбарец в скромном одеянии касты жрецов ответил на звонок в дверь.

— Леди Тимов, — сказал он, сложив руки и почтительно поклонившись. — Прошу, входите.

Обстановка в каюте могла бы походить на апартаменты Лондо, но чужой запах курений или духов, так же как и хрупкие стеклянные фигурки и колокольчики-«ветерки», создавали совсем другую атмосферу. Так же как и приветствие женщины-полуминбарки, которая поздоровалась с Тимов.

— Благодарю вас за то, что нашли время для встречи со мной, — сказала посол Деленн, когда они уселись за стол, покрытый хрустальными украшениями. — Как состояние Лондо?

— Пока не умер, — ответила Тимов, с интересом разглядывая минбарку. — Врачи считают, если он не умер до сих пор, значит, выживет и возможно скоро очнется.

Интересно, неужели посол действительно искренне беспокоится о здоровье ее мужа, даже после стольких лет общения с ним?

— Сегодня до меня дошли интересные слухи, — заметила посол, поправив хрустальную статуэтку. — Доктор Франклин уже не надеялся, что посол Моллари выживет, но тут появился какой-то таинственный благодетель с редкой группой крови.

Тимов замерла.

— Большинство минбарских жрецов не изучают инопланетную физиологию настолько тщательно. Ваши наставники, должно быть, преподали вам много чего интересного.

Посол Минбара улыбнулась, оторвав взгляд от кристаллов. 

— Это, скажем так, недавнее увлечение. 

И продолжила:

— Говорят также, что этот благодетель потребовал, чтобы Лондо никогда не узнал, кто именно спас его жизнь. 

Ее улыбка исчезла, лицо стало серьезным.

— Мы, минбарцы, верим в то, что служение народу — это высочайшее призвание. И это, возможно, единственный принцип, который я разделяю с Лондо.

Тимов вздернула подбородок, слушая Деленн.

— Минбарцы не восхваляют тех, кто служит обществу… но мы и не скрываем нашу службу. Это просто… часть вселенной, как звезды и солнечный свет. Те, кто посвящает свои жизни служению, пользуются уважением и почитанием во всех кастах.

Любой центаврианин, который будет полагаться на доброту или помощь знати, не говоря уж о простом народе, быстро поплатится за свою ошибку. Что сказать в ответ на такую чушь? Тимов промолчала.

— Мы также верим в то, что любая жизнь священна, и возможность сохранить ее — это благословение для обеих сторон. Очень грустно, даже трагично, что сохранение жизни, обогащение вселенной, может быть невыносимым бременем. И скрывать такое… — посол покачала головой. — Для моего народа это было бы ужасно. Но если настанет время, когда… — она запнулась на мгновение, — когда подобное признание облегчит ваш путь… вспомните обо мне. 

Серьезное лицо посла смягчилось, на ее губах снова появилась улыбка. 

— Как говорят центавриане, называйте это услугой.

Тимов еле удержалась от искушения фыркнуть, но это было бы неподобающее поведение для леди. Посол Деленн научилась использовать самолюбие Лондо, знала, как переплетены у центавриан дружба и политика: иногда это был почти симбиоз, а иногда нечто столь же смертоносное, как лоза ареды, свисающая с дерева бракотли. Вместо этого она поклонилась, подражая ее помощнику.

— Посол. Двадцать лет брака с Лондо не оставили меня совсем обездоленной. Но…

Долгое ночное бдение и слова ворлонского посла вдруг вспыхнули в ее памяти.

— Мы, центавриане, говорим так: «Мужчины служат нашему народу, а наши женщины служат своим мужьям». Но в нашей истории было много исключений. Когда-нибудь, возможно, мне понадобится союзник, чтобы помочь моему народу. 

Ее будущий бывший супруг может потребовать слова в Сенате, но одно слово Тимов своей подруге, третьей жене императора, достигало ушей Турхана в течение часа. У нее перехватило дыхание.

— Союзник и друг.

Посол Деленн наклонила голову. 

— Тогда буду ждать, когда такой день наступит, Тимов с Центавра.

 

* * *

 

_Иммован V_  
_16-й год правления императора Моллари II_

_Деленн,_

_Много лет назад мы говорили об услугах. И теперь я прошу вас об этом. Ту, что доставит это письмо, зовут Рилла Джаддо, и она — моя подопечная. У нее есть много превосходных качеств: она наблюдательна и остроумна, терпелива к старикам и весела с детьми, а также обладает неуемным желанием служить другим. Единственный ее недостаток — это ее решение: она опрометчиво хочет учиться на Минбаре, «чтобы лучше служить нашему народу». Хотя могла бы принести больше пользы здесь, дома!_

_Говорила ли я вам, что видела собственную смерть? Это вовсе не неприятно и не болезненно._

_Но это случится совсем скоро. Я это чувствую. Поэтому и пишу вам, вручая жемчужину из моего окружения, и даю ей в придачу столько благословений и защиты, сколько она сможет принять. И ваша поддержка могла бы стать таким благословением. Помогите ей обрести ее призвание._

_Написано собственноручно,_  
_Тимов,_  
_Императрица Республики Центавр_


End file.
